Yu-Gi-Oh: Ignition
by Aspixiphos
Summary: A new student arrives at Duel Academy, one with a deck full of heroes of legend. She arrives at a school of rivals, challenges and secrets buried beneath the island, including not only a trio of Sacred Beasts, but artifacts of unbelievable power. It's time to discover the powers of the masks.
1. The Destined Duelist

**So for those of you who came here off my last story... well, let's be honest, it wasn't very good. I might restart it, but for now I'll focus on this one and see what happens.**

 **This story takes place during season one of Yu Gi Oh GX, and begins soon after Chazz leaves.**

oxoxoxo

Chapter 1  
The Destined Duellist

Jessica "Jessa" Ashton looked out the window of the plane that was to take her to Duel Academy. The young girl was a transfer student from West Academy, eager to show this new school just what she could do. The brown haired, green eyes girl carried a... unique deck, built from cards that few other duellists carried, and she could hardly wait to test it out against the students of Central Academy. The plane soon pulled in for a landing and the various passengers disembarked, stepping out onto the sunny grounds of Duel Academy, Jessa immediately stepping into the line-up of students as they waited anxiously and excitedly for their duelling evaluators to be assigned. Jessa bounced on her feet as she waited, the line could not move fast enough in her eyes.

' _Come on!'_ she thought _'My destiny is waiting for me here!'_

Finally, in a moment that couldn't have come soon enough, she made it to the front of the line where a... well, she wasn't really sure if it was a man or a woman who greeted her, but could you blame her for being unsure? He had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail that reached down her back, and though she was taller than most women got, he also had his lips painted purple. "Name please?" He asked, his voice clearly male.

"Jessica Ashton, the destined duellist!" Jessa responded. Her friends at West Academy had given her that name after seeing her deck.

The... interesting... fellow behind the desk looked through the papers on his desk. "Ah yes, miss Ashton." He said, gesturing to a door behind him. "Head for duel arena number six."

Jessa grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "That's my lucky number!" She said, running off excitedly.

The man who told her the arena number looked after her confusedly. "I thought seven was a lucky number." He muttered. "Can I get just one normal student for once?"

Jessa didn't even hear him as she ran into the duel arena, making a b-line towards arena six, a proctor in a grey coat waiting for her there. "And you must be Miss Ashton, right?" He asked.

Jessa nodded enthusiastically. "You can just call me Jessa though, and you are?"

"You can call me Mister Broden." Said the proctor, readying his duel disk. "I'm ready when you are."

The destined duellist activated her own duel disk and inserted her deck. "Let's duel!"

 **(Broden: 4000)**

 **(Jessa: 4000)**

"I'll start this duel." Said Jessa, drawing a sixth card. "I'll start off by summoning Pohatu – Toa of Stone in attack mode!"

 **Pohatu – Toa of Stone (Earth, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2200)**

A brown mechanical warrior rose from a cloud of dust in front of Jessa, his face covered in an aerodynamic mask with a pair of slits in each cheek. He was taller than either of the duellists present, and his feet had powerful looking padding that made them look like they could split or smash rocks.

"And then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"It seems it's my move now." Said Broden, drawing a new card. "And I'll start by playing my Insect Knight in attack mode."

 **Insect Knight (Earth, Insect, Level 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500)**

Insect Knight, a lanky, humanoid insect carrying a sword and shield rose to the field. "Now," The proctor continued. "I'll have my knight attack your monster! Go, Insect Sword Slash!" Insect knight hissed and lunged for Pohatu, but the Toa of Stone didn't move. Instead, as Insect Knight grew closer, he reared back and kicked the opposing monster back to Broden's side of the field. "What? How did you do that?"

Jessa smirked. "Oh, I didn't mention Pohatu's ability, did I? You see, Pohatu wears the mask of speed, meaning that he's fast enough to change to defence mode before your attack could connect. But wait, there's more, but you'll see just what that does when you take some damage."

 **(Broden: 4000-3400)**

"All damage you take from attacking Pohatu while he's in defence mode is doubled." Jessa continued. "So, you have any more bright ideas, or are you going to pass things off to me?"

Broden grinned at the girl. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Said Jessa. "First off, I'll sacrifice Pohatu for another monster: Onua – Toa of Earth!"

 **Onua – Toa of Earth (Earth, Warrior, Level 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000)**

The monster Jessa summoned used a pair of massive black claws to tear open the ground and emerged with a mighty leap. When he landed, both Broden and the crowd got a look at the monster Jessa had played. He was shorter than her previous monster, and instead of standing proud, he was hunched over slightly. Also different was his colouration, a subterranean black rather than a stony brown. Finally, there was his mask and weapons: whereas Pohatu had additions to his feet, Onua instead had a pair of massive claws, and his mask, rather than being brown and aerodynamic, was black and diamond shaped, looking very strong and durable.

"Now, Onua might be tough on his own, but I'll add the field spell Kini Nui – The Great Temple to the mix"

Jessa slid the new card into her duel disk, and the duel arena began to change. All around the duellists, six stone pillars rose from the ground which rose as well to create a circular arena in the middle of the six pillars. Finally, a stone head resembling that of a humanoid machine rose up behind her. "With this card on the field, all Toa monsters gain 500 attack and defence points when in battle."

 **Onua – Toa of Earth (ATK: 2000-2500 DEF: 2000-2500)**

"Now, Onua, destroy Insect Knight with subterranean smash!"

At Jessa's command, Onua leapt at Insect Knight, brandishing his claws.

"I don't think so!" Said Broden "I activate my two face down cards: Reinforcements and another Reinforcements, which raise my Knight's attack by 1000 points!"

 **Insect Knight (ATK: 1900-2900)**

"Now destroy Onua!"

"I don't think so, because now Onua's ability activate!" Jessa said.

 **Onua – Toa of Earth (ATK: 2500-3000)**

Onua landed in front of Insect Knight and, with a swing of his claws, cut the bug apart.

 **(Broden: 3400-3300)**

"What?" Broden exclaimed.

"Onua's special ability activates whenever he battles a monster with higher attack than his," said Jessa "and it instantly raises his attack and defence by 500 points thanks to his mask of strength, enough to stomp your bug."

"Lucky shot." Said Broden.

"You can call it luck, but I call this unity." Jessa said. "I'll summon Gali – Toa of Water in attack mode.

 **Gali – Toa of Water (Water, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1500-2000, DEF: 1900-2400)**

A slimmer figure of similar shape to the last two Toa appeared on the field. She was clearly feminine and coloured entirely blue, her mask resembling that of a scuba diver. In each of her hands was a large, wicked looking hook. "And with that, I'll end my turn." Jessa said.

"My move then." Said Broden, drawing a new card. "First, I'll activate the spell card Ancient Rules. This allows me to special summon a high level normal monster from my hand without tributing." He said, placing a card on his duel disk. "Say hello to Metal Armoured Bug!"

 **Metal Armoured Bug (Earth, Insect, Level 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1500)**

A massive, steel plated beetle rose on Broden's side of the field. "He's got more than enough power to take down your Toa of Water, so Metal Armoured Bug, attack Gali!" The massive insect lumbered toward its next victim.

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card Hau's Protection!" Jessa said, activating one of her face down cards. "As long as I have more than one monster on the field this turn, then one of my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

"But you still take damage." Broden said as Metal Armoured Bug slammed into Gali, knocking her back.

 **(Jessa: 4000-3200)**

"Now I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Jessa winced as she took damage, but soon returned her focus to the duel. "My move." She said, drawing a new card. She looked at the card and smirked to herself. "First of all, I summon Lewa – Toa of Air in attack mode!"

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (Wind, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)**

The new Toa that appeared on Jessa's side of the field was green in colour and was thinner than any of the previous monsters. In his hand he held a long green axe and in his mask was angular and aerodynamic, resembling the front of a plane. "Lewa here has an interesting ability." Said Jessa "If I cut his attack points in half, I can attack you directly, but first, I'll give him a little protection with my other face down card, the equip spell Kanohi Kaukau!" As Jessa activated the card, Lewa's mask shifting to mirror Gali's in shape. "With this mask, when Lewa attacks you directly, you can't activate any spells or traps until the end of the damage step! And let's not forget my field spell that makes my Toa stronger in battle."

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (ATK: 1600-800-1300)**

Lewa shifted his mask to its original shape and leapt into the air over Metal Armoured Bug. Once he was over the insectoid behemoth, his mask shifted to the Kanohi Kaukau and he broke into a dive toward the ground, landing right in front of Broden's face down cards and passing into the ground with what looked like a ripple of water. Before Broden could speak, Lewa burst out from the ground in front of him and swung his axe, a burst of wind slamming into the proctor as the Toa of Air returned to Jessa's side of the field.

 **(Broden: 3300-2000)**

"And I'm not done yet." Jessa said. "I activate the spell card Unity! With this card, I can fuse my Toa monsters together to summon Toa Kaita monsters. So I'll fuse Lewa and Gali from my side of the field with Kopaka – Toa of Ice from my hand."

At Jessa's words, Lewa and Gali leapt off the field and into a vortex that seemed to form above the field, the destined duellist throwing another card into the vortex to join them. "By fusing these three monsters, I can summon Wairuha – Toa of Wisdom!"

 **Wairuha – Toa of Wisdom (Light, Warrior/Fusion, Level 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600)**

Emerging in a beam of light from the vortex was a being, still clearly a Toa but colossal in size, three times the size of any Toa played so far. He was white, green and blue in colour, and forged into his chestplate were Gali's hooks, in his left hand was a white round shield, in his right was a combination of Lewa's axe and a white sword, and covering his face was the Toa of Air's mask but coloured a bright gold instead of green.

Broden stared up in awe at the Toa Kaita, but the worst news was yet to come. "If you think he's cool now, wait until you see his special ability." Jessa said. "You see, Wairuha has the abilities of all three of the monsters that form him, so by cutting his attack in half, he can attack you directly! And let's not forget that Kini Nui power boost!"

 **Wairuha – Toa of Wisdom (ATK: 3000-1500-2000)**

"Wairuha, attack his life points directly and end this duel with strike of the wise!"

Wairuha saluted Broden with his weapon before he swung it in an upwards stroke. Within seconds, a storm brewed, wind, rain and hail flying at the proctor, dropping his life points to zero.

 **(Broden: 2000-0)**

 **Winner: Jessa Ashton.**

"That's game!" Jessa said as the monsters vanished.

"Great work." Said Broden as he approached Jessa, offering her a handshake. "Welcome to Duel Academy Miss Ashton."

Jessa accepted the handshake. "Thanks... Uh, what do I do now?"

"Well, you should have your dorm assignment by the end of the day," said Broden "So until then, why don't you explore the school for a bit. Since you won, you'll be attending classes here now, so you might want to familiarize yourself with the school."

The young girl nodded. "Thank you." Broden nodded at her and walked off. When he was gone, Jessa dug through her deck and produced a card depicting a small mechanical being with yellow legs, a red body and arms and a blue mask in the shape of Onua's. "New year and a new school huh?" She said, looking at the card. "I guess we're both wanderers in a way, huh Takua?"

oxoxoxo

 **And with that we have our first chapter.**

 **So, what do you think? Did you like my Toa cards? Jessa has a deck of Toa Mata and other beings from the Mata Nui storyline. I will introduce characters with other Bionicle related decks, so if there's a specific deck you want to see, then let me know, as well as if you think the cards in that deck should be given specific abilities.**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

Chapter 2  
Welcome to Duel Academy

Jessa looked out her new dorm window the next morning. Apparently, rain was fairly uncommon at this academy, but one would never have guessed that by looking at today's weather. To put it simply, it was pouring outside, rain was falling, thunder crashed in the distance, and the occasional flash of lightning would light up the campus every so often. "Huh." She mused. "Maybe it's a good thing I explored the dorms yesterday."

Yesterday, after defeating her duel proctor and becoming accepted at Central Academy, Jessa had gone on to explore the school grounds with the only companion she had that day. By the end of the day, she had seen all three of the dorms, Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, and had been assigned to one herself. She had been given a set of yellow blazers and a key to the Ra dorm, a selection she was most happy with since of all the three dorms, it really seemed like the best one. The Slifer dorm might have had some good people in it, but, Jessa had to be brutally honest, the place was a tool shed and she just couldn't see herself living there anytime soon. Obelisk, meanwhile, was by far the nicest of the three dorms, and the largest, however, after seeing some of the people there... no thanks, she'd rather spend her time with Kopaka.

Then there was the Ra dorm. The Ra Yellows seemed like a perfect mix of the other two dorms, combining the decent human beings of Slifer with a decent amount of luxury in the style of Obelisk. She mused on this as she lay contently on her new bed, wearing a pair of grey baggy pants and a black tank top with the image of two stylized crescents surrounding three diagonal dots. She pulled a single card from her deck and looked it in the 'eye.' "Seems I've found a place for myself, Takua. This place seems nice, right?" The card didn't answer her, per say, but she did feel a strange sense of approval and positivity coming from it. That sense made her smile. She was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" she declared, moving to open it.

Behind the door stood a tall young man with slick black hair and brown eyes, a kind smile on his face. He wore the standard Ra blazer with a green turtleneck under it, and a pair of black jeans. "You must be the new student, Jessa right?" He asked, his English accent showing.

"That's me," She replied, offering a hand. "And you are?"

"Bastion Misawa, at your service." The other student replied, taking her hand and giving a firm shake. "I've been asked to show you around the academy since this is your first week."

Jessa looked from the student at her door and back out the window of her dorm. "You sure this is the best day for this? That doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon."

Bastion chuckled slightly. "I've got an umbrella, and the important parts of the tour are indoors anyway, so we'll be fine. So come on, grab anything you think you might need and let's go."

Jessa nodded. "Wait here, I'll be right back." With that, she shut the door and ran back into her room, throwing on a yellow blazer over her tank top, though she left it open, and grabbing her duel disk just in case before returning to her door, putting on her shoes and opening the door again. "Ready to go."

Bastion blinked. "That was... quick."

Jessa shrugged. "I didn't have that much to grab. Anyway, come on, we're wasting daylight. Wet, rainy daylight, but daylight none the less."

"Alright then." Bastion said, gesturing down the hall. "Follow me."

Jessa closed her door and followed beside Bastion, the English student picking up an umbrella he had leaned against the wall before leading her down the hall. "So, how much of the Ra dorm have you seen so far?"

"Pretty much everything I need to know." Jessa said, shrugging. "Once I was assigned here I took a look around. I know where my dorm is, where the rec room is and where the cafeteria is, so I think I'm pretty much set."

"If there's ever anything you need, just ask me and I'll help you out." Bastion said. "For now, let's go and have a look at the academy proper, shall we?"

Jessa smirked and nodded. "After you." She said, jokingly mimicking his accent as she gestured out the doors and into the pouring rain.

"Oh, I insist, ladies first." He said, smiling wide.

Eventually the two did leave the Ra dorm, and managed to make it to the actual Academy without getting too drenched. "Welcome to Central Academy." Bastion said, as the two of them walked out of the rain and into the shining halls of Duel Academy. "You probably noticed this already, but it's a pretty big building. Each floor has a number, and that number corresponds to the classroom numbers on that floor."

Jessa looked around, clearly impressed. "It's a lot bigger than West Academy, that's for sure." She mused aloud. "Can you show me where the duel arena is?"

"Duel arena?" Bastion repeated, chuckling slightly. "Jessa, there are several, how about I show you the closest one to us form here."

The girl shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Bastion led the way down the hall, and Jessa followed beside him. "Speaking of duels, I watched yours yesterday. I don't think I've seen cards like those before, where did you get them?"

"They're pretty rare." Jessa explained. "My dad did some work for Industrial Illusions, so he designed them. When they were released to the public, I got the full set."

"Lucky you." Bastion commented. "They seem like powerful cards."

"Not only that," Said Jessa "But I've had them for a long time. I got these when I was just a kid and I've used them ever since."

"Perhaps you'll show me how they work in a duel."

"You sure you want to duel me? I did completely destroy my proctor on my entrance exam."

Bastion scratched his chin. "I think I can manage. I'm no slouch myself."

"We'll see. Show me to the arena." Jessa said with a smirk.

"As you wish, here we are." Bastion said, opening the doors to one of the many practice arenas around Duel Academy. The room was the size of a small stadium, with a stage in each of the four corners of the room for students to duel on. One of the stages was currently occupied as a pair of Ra Yellow students duelled. From the stands, a trio of Slifer students cheered them on. "Ah, it seems I have a few introductions to make before we duel."

Jessa followed Bastion's gaze to the three Slifer boys, one of them a short, timid looking boy with long, light blue hair and glasses, one a huge boy with black hair and a big nose, and the third was a spirited young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement at the match. "Those three?"

"A couple of friends of mine. Come on, I'll introduce you to them." Bastion said, walking into the stands with Jessa in tow. "Afternoon chaps."

The brown haired boy pried his attention away from the duel to look at who'd spoken. "Bastion, what's up man?"

"Just showing a new student around campus. Speaking of which," Bastion said, gesturing to Jessa. "This is Jessa Ashton, a transfer student from West Academy."

Jessa stepped forward and waved. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Said the boy. "I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!" He announced. "These are my friends, Syrus," He said, pointing to the blue haired boy "And Chumley." He said, gesturing to the large boy. Both of the other boys gave a wave of their own, Chumley's being cheerful while Syrus could hardly look her in the eye.

"The next King of Games, you say." Jessa replied. "That's quite a lofty goal, you sure you can do it."

Jaden laughed. "Oh, I'm sure. Come on, I'll show you just how sure I am!"

With those words, Jaden took off for the nearest duel arena, the others staring after him as he did. Jessa, confused, turned to Bastion. "I thought we were going to duel."

Bastion smirked knowingly and shook his head. "You may as well just duel him now and get it over with. Jaden duels with everyone eventually, and he's quite talented. I don't even know if I could beat him."

"That guy?" Jessa asked, looking down at where Jaden was standing at his side of an arena, flashing the peace sign at them. "But he's in the red dorm."

"That's only because one of the teachers has it in for him." Syrus explained. "Otherwise, Jaden could easily be a yellow or even a blue."

"Huh." Jessa mused, looking at her new challenger.

"Go ahead, duel him. The two of us will have plenty of time to duel later." Bastion said.

Jessa nodded and took off after the Slifer Red. "Alright then Jaden, time to meet your destiny!" Jessa said, placing her deck in her duel disk.

Jaden nodded and mimicked her action. "Get your game on, new girl!"

 **(Jessa: 4000)**

 **(Jaden: 4000)**

"Ladies first, as they say." Jaden offered.

"How gentlemanly of you." Jessa quipped, drawing her sixth card. "I'll start things off by summoning Vakama – Turaga of Fire in defence mode."

 **Vakama – Turaga of Fire (Fire, Spellcaster, Level 3, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)**

A cloud of embers and smoke emerged on Jessa's side of the field, the cloud dispersing to reveal a small, hunched over being in flame orange armour carrying a fire staff. He wore a mask, like Jessa's other cards, but this one resembled the face of a bearded old man. "And Vakama has a special ability that he can activate. When I summon him, I can add a particular Toa to my hand." Jessa drew a card from her deck as Vakama raised his staff, a swarm of embers flying briefly into the shape of a mask before dispersing. "And that's not all," Jessa continued "Next I'll activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon another monster this turn. So I choose Nuju – Turaga of Ice, also in defence mode."

 **Nuju – Turaga of Ice (Water, Spellcaster, Level 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000)**

A cool breeze blew through the arena, a flurry of snow flying with it. When the snow cleared, another small being appeared, this one an icy shade of silver with a pickaxe in his hand and a mask that resembled more a wrinkled elder's face than a bearded one. "His ability lets me add another Toa to my hand." The breeze that carried Nuju onto the field swirled above his staff to form another mask before vanishing just as quickly. "Finally, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Jaden replied, drawing a card. "Sweetness. I'll start off by playing Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode."

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Fire, Warrior, Level 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800)**

Burstinatrix burst onto the field in a storm of fire and stood before Jaden. "Now attack her Turaga of Fire Burstinatrix!" The lady hero built up a fireball in her hands, but before she could throw it, Vakama vanished before her eyes. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about Vakama's other ability, did I?" Jessa said "While there's another monster on the field, he can activate his mask of invisibility, meaning he can't be attacked."

"Well, I still have another target." Jaden replied. "Attack the Turaga of Ice!" Burstinatrix adjusted her aim and flung her fireball at Nuju, the molten projectile slamming into the Turaga and shattering him into ice crystals. "I'll throw down two face downs and then call it a turn. Your move."

"Why thank you." Jessa said with a smirk as she drew a new card. "I'll sacrifice Vakama in order to summon Onua – Toa of Earth in attack mode!"

 **Onua – Toa of Earth (Earth, Warrior, Level 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000)**

Onua tore his way out of the ground and stood, claws at the ready in front of Jessa. "And the big guy here isn't alone. I'll activate the spell card United We Stand. Here's how it works: when there's only one monster on my side of the field, and that monster is a Toa, then I can pay one thousand life points."

 **(Jessa: 4000-3000)**

"What does that do for you aside form put me in the lead?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"Watch closely, because you're about to find out." Jessa explained. "You see, each of the Turaga I played is the elder of a certain element, and when they're played, I can add the Toa of that element to my hand, and thanks to United We Stand, I can summon two Toa right from my hand. So, without further ado, meet Tahu – Toa of Fire and Kopaka – Toa of Ice!"

 **Tahu – Toa of Fire (Fire, Warrior, Level 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800)**

 **Kopaka – Toa of Ice (Water, Warrior, Level 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)**

Tahu emerged first, a geyser of flames erupting in front of Jessa. When the flames cleared, a bright red armoured warrior stood in front of her. In his hand was a sword of pure flame, and on his face a helmet like mask with several vents along the front. Kopaka was next, a blizzard blowing through the stage, making Jaden shiver and wince slightly. When it cleared, another warrior stood before Jessa, this one wearing armour as white as snow, carrying a sword and shield of the same colour, and wearing a mask with three telescopic lenses over the left eye. "Now I'll activate Kopaka's effect which lets me look at one of your face down cards or one card in your hand. I think I'll pick one of your face downs." Jessa said, pointing at one of the cards Jaden had set. A beam of blue light shone from Kopaka's eyepiece onto the card, revealing it as Hero Barrier. "If that's the worst you've got, I can chance an attack. Go Kopaka, cut Burstinatrix down to size with your ice sword slash!"

"Not so fast, you just activated my trap card!" Jaden declared "Go, Negate Attack!" A barrier sprung up on Jaden's side of the field, blocking Kopaka's attack and sending him back to Jessa's side of the field. "And that ends your battle phase."

"Lucky shot." Said Jessa. "I end my turn."

"My move then." Jaden said, drawing another card. I activate Polymerization! With it, I'll fuse my Burstinatrix on the field with Avian from my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Wind, Warrior/Fusion, Level 6, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200)**

A man who appeared to be part dragon, with a green body, an angelic wing on his left side, talons for feet and a left arm and a dragon's head for his right descended on Jaden's side of the field. "Now compared to your Toa he might not look like much, so let's fix that with the field spell Skyscraper!"

The arena shook as an entire city rose out of nowhere, buildings towering over them and a full moon rising in what became the night sky. Silhouetted against the moon, was the Flame Wingman as he stood atop the tallest building. "With Skyscraper on the field," Jaden explained "when an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with a higher attack strength, my hero gains one thousand attack points! So Flame Wingman, attack Tahu with skydive scorcher!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100-3100)**

Wingman leapt off the skyscraper and dove right for the Toa of Fire, his dragon arm spraying flames. Wingman swooped in to finish the job, bug as he was about to deliver the final blow, the flames cleared and Tahu was still standing, a glimmering shield protecting him. "What the heck is that?" Jaden demanded as Jessa's life points dropped slightly.

 **(Jessa: 3000-2500)**

"You attacked the wrong Toa, Jaden." Jessa explained. "Tahu wears the mask of shielding, meaning he can't be destroyed in battle."

"Well, I've still got my Wingman, so I'll turn things over to you."

"My pleasure." Jessa replied, drawing. "Alright, Kopaka, attack his Flame Wingman!" The Toa of Ice leapt at his target, sword raised.

"I don't think so!" Said Jaden. "You're forgetting about the very facedown you looked at, Hero Barrier! With this card, your attack is negated."

"Well, he's not the only Toa on my field. Tahu, show that Wingman some real flames!" At Jessa's command, Tahu charged, his sword bursting into a wildfire as he slashed it across Flame Wingman's body, the monster shattering as he did. Jaden winced as his life points fell.

 **(Jaden: 4000-3500)**

"And that's not all," Jessa continued "Go, Onua, attack his life points directly!" Onua plunged his claws into the ground and hefted a massive boulder, hurling it at Jaden with all his considerable might.

Jaden screamed as the rock shattered in front of him, scattering dust everywhere.

 **(Jaden: 3500-1500)**

"Not bad," he said as the dust settled. The massive smile on his face told anyone watching exactly what they needed to know, that Jaden was having a blast. "I'm not out yet though, and it's my move." He declared, drawing. "I'll start off by activating the spell card Fusion Recovery, allowing me to bring back Polymerization as well as one card that was used for a fusion summon. So say hello to my old friend Elemental Hero Avian. Don't get too used to him though, because I'm going to activate polymerization to combine him with Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Bubbleman to form the mighty Elemental Hero Tempest!"

 **Elemental Hero Tempest (Wind, Warrior/Fusion, Level 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800)**

Tempest emerged onto Jaden's side of the field in a gust of wind. He wore a blue super suit and had his right arm replaced with a cannon and a pair of wings on his back. "Now, I'll set two cards face down and get to work. Tempest, attack his Toa of Ice!" The fused hero jumped into the air with a flap of his wings and aimed his cannon at Kopaka. The Toa of Ice raised his shield to defend himself, but Tempest's attack shattered both it and him, Jessa wincing as she took damage.

 **(Jessa: 2500-2200)**

"And like that, I'll call it a turn. Your move, Jess."

"Here goes nothing." Jessa muttered as she drew her new card. "I'll start out by playing Pohatu – Toa of Stone in attack mode."

 **Pohatu – Toa of Stone (Earth, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2200)**

"But like you said last turn, he won't be here long, so don't get used to him. Why, you may ask? Well, because I activate the spell card, Unity!" When the card was played, Tahu, Onua and Pohatu began to glow. "With this card, I can fuse my Toa together to form stronger monsters. So, Jaden," Jessa said, as the three Toa joined together into one glowing form. "Meet Akamai – Toa of Valour!"

 **Akamai – Toa of Valour (Light, Warrior/Fusion, Level 4, ATK: 3300, DEF: 2400)**

Akamai towered over the duellists, his massive form a combination of black, red and brown. Onua's claws were built into his chest as extra armour, and he stood on Pohatu's armoured feet. Clutched in his colossal right hand was Tahu's fire sword, and on his face was the Toa of Fire's mask in bright gold.

"That's one powerful monster." Syrus said from the sidelines.

"Yes, but don't count Jaden out just yet." Bastion pointed out. "Tempest is no slouch, and he still has skyscraper to boost his power. This is still anyone's game."

"What do you think, Jaden?" Jessa asked, gesturing to his new monster. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself."

"Not at all." Jaden replied, his ever present smirk still on his face. "But I'll be more impressed if I can bring it down."

"Let's find out." Jessa said, turning to her monster. "Akamai, attack Tempest with valorous blow!" Akamai lumbered forward before breaking into a charge at Tempest, fire sword raised and blazing.

"Not so fast, don't forget about my field spell. Since Akamai has more attack than Tempest, my monster gets a one thousand point boost!"

 **Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800-3800)**

Tempest leapt back from Akamai's attack and levelled his cannon at the Toa Kaita's masked face. "Looks like I win this round." Jaden bragged.

"Check again, Jaden." Jessa shot back. "Akamai's ability activates now that you're stronger than him."

"What's his ability?" Jaden wondered.

"Nothing special, just the combined abilities of all three monsters that created him! So now Onua's ability is granted to him, raising his attack by five hundred points since he's fighting a stronger monster!"

 **Akamai – Toa of Valour (3300-3800)**

Akamai raised his blade and shot a stream of flames at the flying Tempest as the Hero unleashed a blast from his cannon. "And let's not forget that since he also has Tahu's ability, he can't be destroyed in battle."

"Well, once I sacrifice my face down," Jaden said, sending his face down spell to the graveyard. "Neither is Tempest."

The two attacks from the monsters met in the center of the stage and threw both back to their respective sides of the field with the ensuing explosion.

"Whoa..." Said Chumley as he watched the duel unfold.

"Indeed," Bastion agreed. "That was intense."

"It's so even." Syrus remarked.

"Literally." Bastion said.

Jaden smirked. "Well, that was too close. My move." He said, drawing a card. Before Jaden could make another move, however, the lights flickered in the arena, the Kaiba Corp holograms flickering with them, as Akamai, Tempest and the skyscrapers around them appeared to be made of static. "What the heck is going on?" Jaden wondered aloud. "In seeming answer to his question, the power died completely, plunging the arena into darkness and effectively ending the duel.

Syrus yelped in panic while Bastion mused. "Power's out. Must have been the storm outside. Real shame, this was looking to be a promising duel." He looked down at the arena where both Jaden and Jessa were staring open mouthed at where their monsters had been standing just a moment ago. "Very promising indeed."

oxoxoxo

 **Well, that took a lot longer than expected to make, sorry guys...**

 **Anyway, in penance for making you guys wait over a month for the new chapter, how about a bit of a preview for the next chapter.**

 **The last monster to threaten the students of Duel Academy was the Duel Giant, though he was never seen again after he challenged Jaden. However, a new being is roaming the academy grounds after dark, one who merely calls himself 'the seeker.' His entire body covered in a cloak and his face unseen, no one knows who he is or what he seeks, but any who stand in his war are soundly defeated. However, he only challenges those who stand directly before him, prompting Jessa and Jaden to investigate him.**


	3. The Seeker

Chapter 3  
The Seeker

Jessa yawned and got up from her seat at the library. Due to her late entrance at Duel Academy, she had to catch up on everything she had missed in this semester. Luckily, the ever helpful Bastion was there to offer to help her study. They had spent the past hour working with Jaden and Syrus on Crowler's Duel Theory class, Jessa because she needed to catch up due to her absence, Jaden and Syrus needed to work on it for... different reasons. The two of them were currently asleep in their seats, happily snoring away with their books as pillows. The Ra yellow girl nudged the two of them awake. "Come on you two," She said. "It's getting late, and you two should probably get back to your real beds."

Jaden let out a yawn. "But these books are so comfy once you get used to them, how else do you think I'm able to sleep through class so easily."

"What time is it anyway?" Syrus asked, rubbing his eyes.

Bastion checked his watch. "Almost nine. We should be getting back to the dorms before the teachers kick us out."

Jaden immediately slung an arm around Bastion's shoulder. "I like this idea, let's go now!" The Slifer Red says, grabbing Syrus and bolting for the door, the smaller boy yelping in fear as he did.

Bastion closed his book and picked it up, Jessa doing the same. "Well then," He said "Shall we?"

Jessa gestured to the door. "We shall, after you." She said, mimicking his accent. The English student smirked and led the way out. It had been about a week since she had arrived at Duel Academy, and Bastion was quickly becoming her best friend on campus. Sure, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were good guys, but Bastion was still the first person she had met on Campus, and the one who had introduced her to not only the three of them, but also the Obelisk Blue "Queen" Alexis Rhodes soon after. The two of them had gotten along reasonably well, though the same could not be said about her two friends. The more time Jessa spent at Duel Academy, the more she grew to like it here. The bigger school may have been intimidating at first, but in the end it was a welcome change from the much smaller West Academy.

She mused on this until she and Bastion reached the front door, where she was distracted from her thoughts by a most unusual sight. Cowering by the door were a group of students of all colours, a group of about a dozen looking out the door in fear or concern. Now normally, Jessa wouldn't be bothered by this, maybe they'd watched a horror movie recently or they'd been telling ghost stories for too long, but there was one problem: they were blocking the door. "What's all this?" She asked.

A Ra student turned to look at her, a worried and confused expression on his face. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Asked Bastion.

"There's some creep stalking around campus at night." An Obelisk added. "They say he calls himself "the Seeker" and that he'll challenge anyone who gets in his way."

"On his way to what?" Jessa asked. "And what the heck is he seeking?"

"No one knows." A Slifer replied.

Jessa and Bastion exchanged a look before pushing past the crowd and out the door. "Wait! What if he finds you?"

"Not every rumour is true." Jessa replied "And if he challenges me, I have a deck ready to beat him." With that, the two Ra students walked off into the night, headed for the Ra dorm. "Can you believe those guys? I mean, who would believe there's some monster wandering the grounds?"

"Well, there was the story of the Duel Giant earlier this year." Bastion said. "Who knows just what's true and what's not, either way, this is probably just another prank or some student in a costume."

Jessa chuckled at the thought of some student in a mask wandering the campus at night looking for some poor suckers to scare. The thought of it just put a smile on her face as she thought of just how stupid that student must have looked. Her laughter, however was brought to an end by the sound of a snapping twig somewhere in the academy's forest. She and Bastion instantly went silent.

In the silence, another sound was heard. Footsteps coming from the trees. Slow, deliberate, and regular, and definitely getting closer to them. The rustling of branches to their right caught their attention as a shadowy figure emerged from the trees. He stood about as tall as Bastion and was dressed in a black, hooded cloak that covered most of his face aside from a pair of glowing green eyes that held no emotion whatsoever. "The strange thing about rumours," the cloaked figure said, his voice quiet, just above a whisper. "Is that they can be true. And they may be dangerous."

"You're the seeker then." Bastion stated. The figure nodded. "Why don't you take off that hood and show us who you really are beneath it. Or are you too scared?"

"I prefer not to." The Seeker said simply. "Now move aside or I will remove you myself."

"Not a chance." Jessa said, stepping up to the Seeker. "Not until you tell us what you're doing here. What is it you're 'seeking?'"

"You would not understand." The Seeker replied. "Now move aside or face defeat."

"Not a chance, Seeker." Jessa retorted, withdrawing her deck. "You've scared your last student."

"Very well." The Seeker replied, spreading his cloak to reveal that beneath it he wore a black, long sleeved shirt and pants as well as a sickly green duel disk with odd circles where he would place his cards. He placed his deck into it and the disc activated. "Prepare yourself."

Jessa placed her deck into her duel disk and drew her hand. "Face your destiny."

 **(Jessa: 4000)**

 **(Seeker: 4000)**

The Seeker drew a hand of his own and looked down at his cards. "I will begin." He stated drawing a sixth card. "I place one card face down and summon a monster in defence mode." He said, placing two cards face down. "And with that, I end my turn." He said.

Jessa nodded and drew. "My move." She said, adding the card to her hand and looking over her own cards. She wasn't sure what his face down card was, but she was sure she didn't like it. _Luckily, I don't have to risk attacking that monster._ "I summon Lewa – Toa of Air in attack mode." Jessa declared, playing her monster, Lewa appearing on the field in a tornado.

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (Wind, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)**

"And now I'll use his special ability, allowing me to attack you directly, as long as I cut Lewa's attack in half." Jessa said.

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (ATK: 1600-800)**

Lewa stepped back and gave a running leap at the Seeker, jumping over his monster and heading straight for him.

"Not so fast." The Seeker said in his monotone voice. "I activate my trap, Attack Guidance Armour." Seeker's face down card revealed itself, a monstrous looking chestplate flying from the card and attaching itself to Lewa. Immediately, the Toa of Air stopped dead in the air. "With this, I can redirect your attack to any other target I choose."

Jessa winced as she waited for her monster to turn on her, but she needn't have worried. Yet.

"I'll have your Toa attack my face down monster." Seeker ordered. Lewa turned and broke into a dive at the monster, and with a swing of his axe, cut the monster in half. In a holographic flicker, the monster appeared as a white, spherical creature before it vanished.

"What the heck was that?" Jessa demanded. "You just destroyed your only monster."

"This is true." Seeker replied calmly. "But with its ability, I can add another monster to my hand." He said, doing just that.

Bastion watched the duel with a degree of confusion. "Just what is this seeker fellow up to?" He mused.

Jessa frowned. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Good." Seeker said. "It's my turn then." He said, drawing a new card. "I'll first activate my field spell, Hive of the Bohrok." Seeker placed a card into his field spell location and from behind him rose a massive dome like structure of black and green material rose behind him, covered in green circular growths. "With this card on the field, I can summon one extra Bohrok monster to the field every turn, so now I summon Bohrok Pahrak in defence mode and Bohrok Tahnok in attack mode."

As Seeker placed his cards on the field, two of the green growths on the hive burst, and a pair of spherical creatures were launched from it, a brown creature with a pair of hexagonal shields on its hands and a red one with a pair of shields resembling roaring flames. The brown monster assumed a defensive stance, while the red one raised its shields, the flames roaring to life.

 **Bohrok Pahrak (Earth, Machine, Level 4, ATK: 1400, DEF: 2000)**

 **Bohrok Tahnok (Fire, Machine, Level 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500)**

"Now, my Bohrok Tahnok attacks your monster. Go, destroy Lewa." Seeker instructed. Tahnok raised its shields and shot a stream of flames at Lewa. "And thanks to my hive, my monster gains one hundred attack points for each Bohrok monster on my side of the field."

 **Bohrok Tahnok (ATK: 1800-2000)**

"I don't think so!" Jessa declared. "I activate my face down card: A Hero Emerges! Here's how it works, You pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, then I can summon it. If not, it goes to the grave." She said, holding out her four cards for Seeker to pick from. "So, the question is, are you feeling lucky?"

Seeker looked at the four cards Jessa held and narrowed his glowing eyes. "I choose the card on the far right." He said coldly.

Jessa smirked. "I hoped you would pick that one. You chose Kopaka – Toa of Ice!"

 **Kopaka – Toa of Ice (Water, Warrior, Level 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)**

The flames headed for Lewa were instantly covered in ice as Kopaka emerged onto the field. With a swing of his blade, Kopaka surged forward and cut Tahnok down with one swing.

 **(Seeker: 4000-3500)**

Seeker didn't even flinch as his life points dropped, though the recoil from the attack blew at his hood. "Very impressive." He said simply. "I'll place two cards face down and activate the effect of my Hive. Whenever a Bohrok monster is destroyed by battle, I can summon another from my hand. Say hello to Bohrok Lehvak in defence mode."

 **Bohrok Lehvak (Wind, Machine, Level 7, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1300)**

Another Bohrok was launched form the hive, this one green with large pincers for hands. "And with that, I'll end my turn." Seeker concluded.

Bastion frowned. "That's odd. That's the strongest monster he's played all game, why put it in defence mode?"

Unbeknownst to Bastion, Jessa had the same thoughts. _Maybe he's afraid of Kopaka?_ She mused. _He is more powerful than his monster. It doesn't matter, I have a chance to attack and take him down now._ "Alright, my move." She said, drawing a card from her deck. "First, I'll attack with Lewa and use his special ability to attack you directly!"

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (ATK: 1600-800)**

With another running leap, Lewa leapt over the two Bohrok and soared at the Seeker.

"Not so fast." Seeker said "I activate a familiar trap card: Attack Guidance Armour. Now your Toa of Air is forced to do battle with my Lehvak."

Lewa was once again hit with the armour and changed directions mid attack, swinging his axe at Lehvak and cutting the machine in two before leaping back to her side of the field. "Why would you do that? You could have cost me life points by making me attack Pahrak." Jessa demanded.

"It was so that I could activate this card. Krana Control." Seeker said, activating a trap card with the image of an organic looking mask on it. "With this card, whenever one of my Bohrok monsters is destroyed, I have a one in two chance of placing a Krana Counter on the monster that destroyed it. And since Lewa attacked, it now attacks him."

Jessa gasped as she looked to the wreckage of the Bohrok, a red object suddenly being propelled from it and landing directly on Lewa's face. The Toa of Air began to struggle to remove it, the object revealing itself to be the same kind of organic looking mask that appeared on Seeker's card. Soon, however, Lewa stopped struggling and moved mechanically to the Seeker's side of the field. "No! Lewa!"

"Your Toa of Air is mine now." Seeker said. "Finish your turn."

Jessa scowled. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Good." Said Seeker. "And since your turn is over, I get to summon another Bohrok since you destroyed one of mine. I summon Bohrok Nuhvok in attack mode."

 **Bohrok Nuhvok (Earth, Machine, Level 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900)**

Another Bohrok was fired from the Hive, this one black with what looked like pistons for hands. "Now I'll summon Bokrok Gahlok and Bohrok Kohrok from my hand in attack mode.

 **Bohrok Gahlok (Water, Machine, Level 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600)**

 **Bohrok Kohrok (Water, Machine, Level 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500)**

Two more of the creatures launched out of the hive and landed on the field, one white with massive saws for hands, and the other blue with aquatic looking shields. "And now, I activate the special effect of your Toa of Air and I'll use him to attack you directly."

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (ATK: 1600-800)**

Lewa leapt over Kopaka and swung his axe, a whirlwind flying out of it and striking Jessa directly. She cried out in pain as the attack struck.

 **(Jessa: 4000-3200)**

"And now, I activate the spell card Rampage of the Swarms. When I have more than two Bohrok monsters on my side of the field, all of your monsters are returned to your hand, and you lose two hundred life points for each one."

Seeker's machines raised their shields as one and sent a torrent of water, ice, earth and stone at her, Lewa and Kopaka being caught in the blast and returned to her hand. "While this does mean you regain your Toa of Air, it also means that you take damage for both your monsters."

 **(Jessa: 3200-2800)**

The waves of power cascaded over Jessa, making the Destined Duellist cry out in pain. However, the blast had an unintended side effect. It had blown Seeker's hood off, revealing what lay beneath it.

Seeker had long, crimson hair that looked unkempt, but that was all one could see of his face. Covering him from brow to chin was a blue organic pulsating mask. His face was covered by a Krana. "Great Scott..." Bastion gasped.

"You're... you're one of them?" Jessa said, desperately trying to form a sentence. "How?"

"I cannot say." Seeker said, his lips invisible from behind the Krana. "Now, we will continue this duel. It is time for me to unleash one of my ultimate beasts. I tribute Nuvhok, Gahlok and Kohrok in order to summon Gahdok, Queen of the Swarm."

Though Seeker once again spoke without even a hint of emotion, the monster he had just summoned was worthy of praise. It was massive, standing at nearly eighteen feet tall, with sharp claws for hands and a massive, fang filled maw. The massive crimson beast let out a bellowing roar at Jessa who winced at the sound.

 **Gahdok, Queen of the Swarm (Dark, Fiend, Level 8, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000)**

"And my queen will now grow stronger, as Hive of the Bohrok gives her an extra five hundred attack and defence points" Seeker explained, his monster roaring in triumph once again.

 **Gahdok, Queen of the Swarm (ATK: 2000-2500, DEF: 2000-2500)**

"Now my queen, attack her directly." Seeker ordered. Gahdok reared back and roared, breathing fire all over Jessa. The Ra girl cried out in pain as her life points were burned away by the attack.

 **(Jessa: 2800-300)**

"Unfortunately my remaining Bohrok cannot attack you this turn due to Rampage of the Swarms, so you have one turn left before your defeat." The brainwashed duellist said. "Use it wisely."

Jessa grit her teeth and drew her card. Bastion grimaced. "This might be her last chance..." He muttered. "Otherwise, Seeker claims another victim."

The Toa duellist thought the same thing as she drew to begin her turn. She let out a gulp. "Alright, my move. I'll first play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Jessa said, doing just that. "And now I'll summon Pohatu – Toa of Stone in attack mode!" She declared, Pohatu appearing on her side of the field.

"Is that your best?" Seeker asked in his monotone. "This will be easier than I thought."

"He's right." Bastion muttered. "He can just destroy that with his queen and then use his last Bohrok to finish her off."

"Bastion you have so little faith." Jessa said, smirking. "I'll then activate the spell card Unity! With it, I'll fuse Kopaka, Lewa and Gali from my hand to form Wairuha – Toa of Wisdom!" The three Toa the Ra girl named appeared in a flash of light before each one began to glow, leaping into a glowing vortex created by Jessa's card. From the vortex emerged the massive form of the Toa of Wisdom, his silver mask glowing in the moonlight.

 **Wairuha – Toa of Wisdom (Light, Warrior, Level 9, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600)**

"And in case that wasn't enough," She continued "I'll add in the field spell Kini Nui – The Great Temple!" All around Jessa, the ground shook as the six pillars of the great temple rose behind her. "This sacred ground gives my Toa Kaita a power boost of five hundred points whenever he attacks, like he will right now! Wairuha, use your special ability and attack his life points directly with strike of the wise!"

 **Wairuha – Toa of Wisdom (ATK: 3000-1500-2000)**

Wairuha raised his weapon and a storm instantly brewed, gale force winds whipping hail and rain at the brainwashed duellist who even put a hand up over his face to protect himself.

 **(Seeker: 3500-1500)**

"A powerful strike." Seeker said, dusting himself off. "But meaningless as not only do I still stand, but so does my Hive." True to the words of the brainwashed duellist, the dome shaped hive in front of him still stood, and his monsters were completely unharmed.

Jessa grit her teeth in frustration. "Now I'll activate the spell card De-Fusion to split my Toa Kaita into the three Toa who formed him."

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (Wind, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)**

 **Gali – Toa of Water (Water, Warrior, Level 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1900)**

 **Kopaka – Toa of Ice (Water, Warrior, Level 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1200)**

"Now Lewa, attack his life points directly!" Jessa ordered

 **Lewa – Toa of Air (ATK: 1600-800-1300)**

Lewa leapt over the Bohrok and its queen, swinging his axe in a mighty arc that sent a blade of wind right into The Seeker.

 **(Seeker: 1500-200)**

"You just don't understand, do you?" The Seeker said shaking his head.

"Oh, I think it's you who's missed something." Jessa said with a grin.

Seeker's eyes widened. "What?"

"I have one more monster that can deal damage this turn. Kopaka, take down his Queen of the Swarm with your ice sword slash!"

 **Kopaka – Toa of Ice (ATK: 2500-3000)**

Kopaka surged forward, swinging his sword in a mighty arc that sliced clean through Gahdok, ice spreading over the screaming and roaring monster until it was completely covered, the fiend chattering into ice crystals as soon as it was covered.

 **(Seeker: 200-0)**

"And that's destiny for you!"Jessa declared as the holograms of their monsters faded from view.

"Good show!" Bastion declared as he ran up behind her.

Jessa smiled. "Thanks." She said. "I was nervous for a – he's gone!"

Bastion looked forward where Seeker had stood and realized that the Krana brainwashed duellist had in fact escaped while the holograms disappeared. "Where did he go?" He wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure." Jessa replied. "And what was he seeking?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bastion answered. "But I get the sense we'll see him again someday."

Jessa nodded. "We should probably get back to the dorm before curfew starts."

Bastion nodded and pointed in the direction of the dorm. The two of them walked off towards their rest for the night, unaware that Seeker was still watching them from the shadows, his green eyes glowing. "You may have defeated me, but I will return. The queens will have their victory, and my target will be found."


End file.
